


Orihime and the Emo espada amore

by toshirofan4ever



Series: ulquihime amore [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, ggilga, jiruga, loly aivirrine, nnoitora - Freeform, rukiuki - Freeform, shunsui x nanao, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshirofan4ever/pseuds/toshirofan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>orihime is living in hueco muendo now due to being ill. szayel is trying to figure out what is wrong, and aizen is now a good guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one:Ulquiorra and Aizen talk about orihime Inoue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope ulquihime fans are subsrcibed! This is my new addition to bleach stories.
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own bleach

Aizen walked past his meeting room and noticed a spirit pressure. "Good morning Ulquiorra." He greeted his cuatro espada. Ulquiorra stepped out of the inverted space and nodded. "Morning Lord Aizen." He monotonously replied. Aizen kept walking and Ulquiorra followed him.

"How is our guest? I heard she is not feeling so well?" He asked Ulquiorra. He nodded to Aizen. "My Lord she seems to have a fever that is worse than when she arrived. Coming here might have been best idea after winter war. She seems to do better here. But we need to get her better." He said.

Aizen's eyes widened. "How bad? Where is Orihime Inoue right now?" He asked. Ulquiorra shook his head. "Szayel Aporro Grantz has her in his lab. He has been trying to bring down her fever. So far nothing has worked Lord Aizen." Said Ulquiorra with a little emotion in his face. Aizen saw the emotion.

"Let's go to the lab. Ulquiorra. We will figure this out." he said assuring him. Ulquiorra followed Aizen. They heard coughing as they neared the lab. Ulquiorra looked at Aizen and thought. "Lord Aizen it seems she is getting even worse." He let his emotions show again.

Aizen's eyes widened and he nodded. "Let's go in Ulquiorra." He said worriedly. Ulquiorra then opened the door.

How was the first chapter? I thought to have Aizen good after the war, after apologizing and all might be a nice change of pace. Please remember to review. ^_^


	2. Orihime struggles with fever and breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I got the next chapter ready! I hope you will like it! Kinda slow on all chapters, had to organize my stories into folders. Thank you metsfan101 and ulquihime7980 for your great reviews!
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor its characters.

As Ulquiorra opened the door both him and Aizen walked in and saw Orihime in a horrid coughing fit. "Orihime Inoue, *Aizen looked at Szayel* How bad is her illness Szayel?" Asked Aizen. Szayel turned his attention to Sosuke Aizen and Ulquiorra Cifer. Ulquiorra read Szayel's emotion on his face, and looked at Orihime.

"Quite bad Lord Aizen. Her fever is above 104. She has breathing difficulties and her fluids are low. She won't let me get a intravenous line in either." He said looking at Aizen. Aizen sighed and walked over to the young girl. "Orihime please let Szayel help you. You may get tired but it will help." He asked politely.

Orihime finally got a break from coughing and nearly fell off the bed. "Orihime!" Aizen yelled and caught her before she hit the floor. Ulquiorra ran over. "Szayel do the i.v. now." Said Aizen as he got blood work needles together. Ulquiorra sat down and covered Orihime with the blankets. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling. He could see the illness was taking more than its toll.

"Ulquiorra get the rubber band." Said Aizen more like asking than ordering. Ulquiorra seemed now hesitant to leave Orihime's side. "Sorry Lord Aizen. Look in the third drawer." Replied Szayel. Aizen nodded and proceeded to get the rubber band.

He then tied it in place on Orihime's arm. "Keep her calm Ulquiorra." Ordered Aizen. Ulquiorra nodded in reply. Orihime opened her brown eyes and hazily looked up at Ulquiorra. He saw that she needed to get better soon. "Orihime Inoue, stay calm. Need to do some blood work. It is to help you. Please just relax." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime hazily blinked at Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra." She whispered and still had a hard time. Her fever was making her weak. Ulquiorra is seeing that she is now staying calm.

"Good." He now sighed. Aizen took Orihime's blood and Szayel inserted a line into her arm. "I don't know why I am so sick." She struggled to say. Szayel took the blood work from Aizen and went to test it. "Orihime you need to rest." Said Aizen in a kind voice.

"I don't know." She said scared. Aizen then looked at Ulquiorra. "Please try to get some sleep woman." He said a little annoyed but more a concerned in his voice. Orihime blinked and closed her eyes. She was tired and worn from the coughing and fever.

She fell asleep almost immediately. Ulquiorra inwardly sighed. He made sure she was warm and cozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon I hope. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review.


	3. Orihime poisoned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I found my lost notebook! I am writer happy right now. So I am getting ideas like crazy. Check out my other stories if you like :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor the characters.

Szayel was testing Orihime's blood work while she was sleeping. Ulquiorra had been given a cool cloth to lay on her head and a basin of water next to her bed. "Lord Aizen how long will she be sick?" Asked Ulquiorra. He had no clue about illnesses.

Aizen sighed as he looked at Orihime. "I really do not know Ulquiorra." He answered with a sigh again. He had seen in the soul society where people had gotten sick, but not like this. Then a thought hit him. "Ulquiorra stay here. I am gonna go talk with Szayel. I think I have a idea of how Orihime got so sick." He said with a worried face.

Ulquiorra nodded as Aizen walked towards the inner lab's door and knocked. "Who may I inquire is knocking?" Asked Szayel. Aizen inwardly sighed."it is I Szayel, Lord Aizen." he replied. Szayel took another blood tube and ran it through the pneumonia test.

"Lord Aizen you may enter." he replied back. Aizen entered quietly. "Szayel have you found out anything?" he asked. Szayel looked at the pneumonia test it turned out to be negative. So he sighed."Nothing yet Lord Aizen. I've tested her blood for pneumonia swine flu, and strep throat so far. Nothing has tested positive through those three tests. I still have more tests to run." He answered.

Aizen then thought he might be even more right. "Szayel start testing the arrancar poisons in storage. I think one of the arrancars may have poisoned her." He asked. Szayel mentally face palmed. "Of course Lord Aizen right away." He said hurrying to the storage room. He grabbed 5 poisons and started testing. Aizen started pacing the room.

Then a alert went off. "Poison 11080. Poison identified as Loly aivirrinne's Second poison. The poison's effect makes it look like the victim is sick with a flu or pneumonia like illness." Said the computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Who saw that coming? Ha I did. I don't care for Loly. Please remember to review^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Szayel start's locating the AWOL Loly Aivirrinne!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catch that bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is will be a bit medium length considering how long my others are. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the pairs
> 
> claimers: I do own the idea of how Orihime got so sick

Aizen was somewhat having a hard time believing that Loly had done it. "Szayel is the test 100% positive?" He asked. Szayel nodded his eyes are totally big in disbelief. "Yes Lord Aizen. It is 100% completely correct, and can not fail." He answered.

Aizen sighed. He thought he knew Loly. The Loly he knew would not stoop to this level."Track Her and find her." He ordered. He then walked out of the room and out to Ulquiorra and Orihime who was still resting.

"Lord Aizen as you say. I will track her." Szayel said while he sent for Coyote Starrk the primera espada. Aizen saw Ulquiorra asleep in the chair next to Orihime's bed. Which was kinda unusual. But at the moment he had more pressing matters.

He then opened a portal to Soul Society. A voice all too familiar to him spoke up. "Sosuke Where are you going?" Asked Gin with his Sly fox smile, Tosen standing next to him. "I have no doubt you Tosen felt the difference in my spirit pressure when I was in the lab?" Asked Aizen. Tosen nodded.

Aizen sighed. He filled them in on what Loly is suspected of doing to Orihime. Gin's eyes actually fully opened and widened. "She poisoned Orihime?" He asked. Aizen nodded. Tosen crossed his arms. "Loly's poisons are very deadly. If we don't find her, Orihime could die." Replied Tosen. Aizen nodded. "That is why we have to get help in finding Loly." He answered.

Szayel has now Starrk, Hallibel, and Nnoitora in front of him. "I need your help on a mission." He asked them. They all looked at each other. "What kind of mission?" Grinned Nnoitora. Hallibel just crossed her arms. Starrk just yawned.

"A mission to capture a AWOL arrancar , Loly Aivirrinne. Alive." He said with emphasis on dropped his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I know I am a stinker. But I need to think of another chapter. Please remember to review^_^


	5. Chapter five: Nnoitora and his big ass mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bug mouth too big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am trying to update a lot tonight since I will not be on til late tomorrow. I have to work. I know it sucks. Anyway thank you to my reviewers on this story! I will update with their names later!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Me: Please Tite Kubo Please?
> 
> Kubo: Nani?
> 
> I tried. Anyway I do not own Bleach nor the characters or songs used in this story.
> 
> Warnings: swearing mostly by Nnoitora, a bit of funny due to Starrky sleeping through Nnoitora's bellowing.

Nnoitora dropped his grin. "Alive? We never get to get into any action since the war against the soul reapers, and now you say bring her back alive?!" he bellowed. Starrk snorted as he was asleep again. Nnoitora anime veined. Tia Hallibel inwardly giggled at Coyote Starrk.

"Nnoitora we need Loly alive so we can question her on why she poisoned Orihime Inoue." Explained Szayel. Tia looked a little surprised that Loly would do that. "Loly poisoned Orihime?" She asked. Szayel looked to Hallibel. "Yes I ran tests that confirmed it." He affirmed.

Tia crossed her arms again. "Then there is no choice but to bring Loly in." She replied. Szayel nodded. "Correct Lady Tia." He sighed. Starrk snorted once again in his sleep. "Coyote Starrk for Fucks sake, Wake up before I cut you up into pieces!" Bellowed Nnoitora.

Starrk woke up and blinked at Nnoitora. "Did Nnoitora lose his other arms? Is that why he is yelling? Or should I say bellowing?"Asked Starrk. Nnoitora had a vein pulsating on his head.

" I am gonna head out before I lose my temper!" Bellowed the espada with a bigger anger management problem than Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Starrk was so confused he looked at Tia and Szayel who were just trying not to laugh there asses off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha now that was funny! I can not believe Starrky got Nnoitora so pissed off! Ha ha Bugger needs some anger management classes! Please remember to review ^_^


	6. Chapter six: Ugh why oh Why, arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Today was a good day after working about two hours, my boss told us to take the rest of the day off! He he , I went to the arcade with my friends! I had fun. Well I do not own Bleach nor the characters or music. Kubo is a stiff who refuses to sell me the rights to Bleach :P

Nnoitora never was patient. Tia got her fraccions and met Starrk and Lilinette outside Los Noches. "Where is Nnoitora?" Asked hallibel. Coyote shrugged. "i saw him dragging Tesla off through a garganta earlier." Said Lilinette. Tia face palmed.

"He is gonna lose it. His insanity I mean. Let's go Lilinette." ordered Starrk. Lilinette scratched her head. "that bug has already lost his insanity Starrky." She said. Appacci anime veined. "Hey we are supposed to get Loly back here to Los Noches. Come on!" She boomed.

Mila Rose shook her head. "You know raising your voice is not very woman like. Then again who said you ever were a woman." Said Sun-Sun with a smirk. Appacci anime veined. "That is enough Sun-Sun." Said Mila Rose. Sun-Sun scoffed. "You should be quiet. You are quite not the woman yourself."She smirked. Mila Rose now had a red face.

"Enough ladies! Let's get moving."Ordered Tia Hallibel. All three plus Tia Hallibel , Coyote Starrk and Lilinette went through a garganta. It opened to karakura town.

Hallibel was walking through the garganta with her three fraccions and Starrk. Lilinette was walking beside hallibel for a change.

"Lady Hallibel, Why does Mila, Appacci and Sun-Sun always have to argue?" Asked Lilinette. HAllibel sighed. "They think of each other as rivals." She answered. Lilinette looked back at the three silent fraccions. "Well they certainly show rivalty." She nodded.

Tia Hallibel sighed as she once again thought about how the girls always fight. "Yes but they are very loyal and good friends even though they are rivals." She smiled. Lilinette smiled. "Yes i can tell." And she giggled a grinned as well as Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun just smiled . Starrk just kept walking quietly.

They finally reached the exit which came out to the park in north Karakura Town. "Hmm this park is big." Said Starrk. Lilinette and hallibel's three fraccions checked around for Loly's reiatsu. "We do not sense her." They said. Hallibel and Starrk sighed as they knew it would not be this easy.

"Allright Hallibel, I will take Lilinette, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun with me to go search for Loly on the south side of karakura Town. Then if we do not find her, we will search the east side." Said Starrk. Hallibel nodded in agreement. "then I will take Appacci and search the North and west sides." She complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I added the next chapter on with this one.
> 
> I know fillers are not as fun as the main chapters but I thought you would like the story going up to where they find Loly. Please remember to Review. :)


	7. Chapter 7: split search, south side first search cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Looks like we finally get to see some exciting parts. LOL! Anyways everyone is itching for Loly to be found. Maybe it will be in this maybe not :P.
> 
> I do not own bleach, characters, or the music. :)

As the group split up in to two, Nnoitora was already searching. "Where is that bitch?" He bellowed. Tesla shrugged. "I do not know where Loly is Master Nnoitora. That is why we are looking for her. And because of the report from Lord Szayel." he answered.

Nnoitora anime veined at Tesla. "Rhetorical question Tesla!" He bellowed once again. Tesla shivered. "Sorry Master Nnoitora." He apologized. Nnoitora knelt and used his hand to do reiatsu trace waves. "Starrk, Hallibel, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Appacci, and Lilinette are on the move, and are in two groups." He concluded.

Tesla rubbed his head. "I wonder how they decided to search." he pondered. Nnoitora shrugged. "Who cares? It is a race to see who captures and brings in Loly first!" He smirked. Tesla mentally face palmed. "Yes master Nnoitora." He replied.

Nnoitora got up and walked past Tesla. "Come on, I am going to go search the houses near by for Loly." he said. Tesla was kinda creeped out by the comment. "What if the soul reapers find us searching through the houses?" He asked. Nnoitora just shrugged. "I will tell them why." he answered.

In the south side of town, Starrk was searching for Loly as he walked around. "Anything girls?" He asked. Lilinette kicked a rock that was small into the pond. "Nothing here that I see Starrky." She answered. Starrk nodded and looked in to the tree. "Well she is not in this tree that is for sure. Mila Rose did you find anything?" He asked.

Mila Rose sighed as she circled the roof once more before yelling. "Nothing up here Lord Starrk." She yelled. He sighed. "Sun-sun how about you?" He asked even though he allready knew the answer. She shook her head no. "Great a cold turkey hollow search." Mila Rose said.

Starrk shook his head. "Not good to joke around about this Mila Rose." he said. Mila Rose nodded her head apologetically. "Sorry." She said. He smiled. "As long as you know not to joke about this, you do not have to apologize." He said. Mila Rose nodded as she smiled. "Lord Starrk should we move on to the next area?" Asked Sun-sun.

He nodded. "Yes we should now." He said as they got together to get ready to head to the next site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that chapter? I hope you liked it! Please remember to review!


	8. Chapter eight: Soul reapers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I could not update the last couple days. I was mostly on mobile, via dsi XL. I could only read and answer my pms. I do not own bleach nor the characters or music.
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises.

Mila Rose POV

We were walking to our next search destination when... "What is this?" Asked Appacci, when a huge spirit pressure came down on us. "It is a huge spirit pressure wave Appacci, what the heck?" I look at Lord Starrk as I say heck. He nodded. "Come on out Flamboyant Captain." He said loudly.

Shunsui Kyouraku I believe his name to be, stepped out from the shadows and tipped his hat. "Hello ladies, and Primera." he said in greeting. Starrk nodded. "The flamboyant captain is right on the spot, Lord Starrk." I smirked. Appacci laughed.

"Well I actually go by Genryusai Shunsui Kyouraku now. But Shunsui will do." he said with a smile. Starrk laughed as I rolled my eyes. "So you are head captain now? You passed the captain rank since last time we met." He smirked. Shunsui laughed. "Yes I am head captain, but I am here to ask something else." He said in a serious voice.

"Let me guess, it has to do with what happened between Loly Aivirrinne and Orihime Inoue?" Asked Sun-Sun. Shunsui nodded and sighed. "What happened that you know of ladies and Starrk?" He asked as three other soul reapers came out of their portal. One had a bob cut raven hair, and the badge of the thirteenth division on her arm. She was standing next to the guy with long white hair, that almost reached his waist, and had a captain's coat that said thirteenth division on the back, he's the one Lord Starrk fought with too.

The other had raven hair, in a bun and wore the first division badge. "Hey you! You are the old man who refused to fight me!" Yelled Lilynette. Both lieutenants raised their eyebrows, as she talked to the white haired guy like that.

Ukitake Jushiro POV

"Miss Gingerbuck, I prefer you call me Captain Ukitake, or Mr. Ukitake please." he asked. Lilynette anime veined. "You still owe me a fight!..." She was thankfully cut off by Coyote Starrk. Rukia stepped up. "Please primera espada, please tell us what has happened and why Orihime is not here in the world of the living." She asked with tear filled eyes.

I kneeled down to Rukia and hugged her. "Rukia ssh. I am sure Orihime Inoue will be okay." I soothed my lieutenant. She choked on her tears upset. Lilynette spoke up. "Well we know Orihime was found unconscious with a fever of 100 degrees." She said to us.

My eyes widened. "Over 100?" I said with my serious tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well we know the soul reapers are angry. They sent the head captain and Ukitake and two lieutenants. Please remember to review.


	9. Chapter nine: The information given to the soul reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soul reapers information given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I thought you may like a few chapters if I am motivated today. I know I will do this chapter for sure.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Me: Kubo Please? I will trade you all my fics I have wrote so far?
> 
> Kubo:Nani?
> 
> Me: -sighs- I do not own Bleach nor the characters or music. I wish I did though XD
> 
> Signed reviews:
> 
> Ulquihime7980: Thank you for being an avid reader and actually reviewing about the story.
> 
> metsfan101: I know it is not very long at first but it is getting better. I've actually thrown a few plot twists.
> 
> Sessrin4everTID: I have updated I hope you like it so far.
> 
> To everyone: My chapters I write down beforehand. So I do not know how long exactly they are.

General POV

Lilynette nodded. "Yes. It was Lord Ulquiorra who had found her." She continued. Ukitake's eyes stayed on the fraccion. "What happened after he found her?" Asked Ukitake. "He brought her to Hueco Muendo. Szayel Aporro Grantz was told to take care of her. But if he was found to be experimenting on her, he would be punished." Lilynette futher explained.

"How did you guys find out Loly did something to Orihime that would make her have a fever she could not fix?" Asked Shunsui while raising a eyebrow. Starrk sighed. "That you can ask Grantz when we go back if you would like to accompany us." He said straight out.

"Are you crazy? Go to Hueco Muendo? There are arrancars that still wanna kill soul reapers there Starrk!" Yelled Rukia. Ukitake chuckled. He knew that she was just acting out. "Enough lieutenant Kuchiki." He said.

She straightened and looked at his face. "Yes sir." She said with a small smile. Noone could tell at the moment that the two were a item, but Shunsui knew. "You think Orihime will be okay after all this?" She asked him.

Ukitake nodded. "She is strong, she will." He said. "You are right." She smiled softly.

Ulquiorra POV

I watched Orihime Inoue rest. She needed medicine for the poison in her body, because of the trashy bitch who had poisoned her. loly would be punished extremely. She stooped so low this time. "Orihime I will fight to keep you safe and alive." I promised her in a low voice.

She moved her head. "Ulquiorra..." she opened her eyes, and I smiled a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter everyone. Please remember to review.


	10. chapter ten: Nnoitora and Tesla vs Loly and a few rogue arrancars part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa Teresa a common Spanish language name for Mantis religiosa
> 
> English:praying mantis
> 
> japanese: Sacred Crying Mantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Lucky You that you get two chapters tonight! HAHAHA! LOL :)
> 
> I do not own bleach, characters, or the music. :)
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in this chapter)

Tesla POV

We had just left a café, and now it was nothing but rubble. "Master Nnoitora that is now a count of six buildings destroyed.' I said. Master Nnoitora anime veined. "Well that skank bitch won't come out Tesla!" He bellowed. I winced at his bellowing.

"My apologies Master Nnoitora." I bowed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in attempt to keep from bellowing. I sighed then felt her reiatsu. "Master Nnoitora!" I yelled. He smirked and used sonido to get to where the reiatsu spike was. I followed. There was about ten arrancars with her, my guess, they were rogue.

"She is not going to be so easy." I thought to myself.

Nnoitora POV

"Ha, Skank Bitch! You now show yourself?!" I grinned. Tesla was standing behind me quiet like a moron. "Master Nnoitora this will not be easy." He said. I anime veined and turned to Tesla. "I AM NOT WEAK TESLA!" I bellowed very loudly.

Tesla cringed and looked at me as he apologized again. "Sorry Master Nnoitora." He said yet again. I was/am pissed. Then I heard that ANNOYING giggle. "Oh looks like the bug is mad." She teased. I snapped my body around. "PRAY SANTA TERESA!" I yelled. A puff of smoke and then I was shown with my Resurrección released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one! Ha ha I am a stinker! Please remember to review!


	11. Chapter eleven: Nnoitora and Tesla vs Loly and a few rogue arrancars part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bugs go at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am updating a lot today since I will not be on this weekend. So even if I have to be on Til 4 am, I will get in enough to keep you busy all weekend! I do not own bleach or music or characters.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)

Loly POV

The bug got mad and released his resurrecion. I giggled yet again. "Nnoi~tora you are a nau~ghty bug!" I teased knowing it would piss him off. Tesla who I could see behind him, shook his head. "Skank bitch! You are a piece a shit!" Nnoitora bellowed.

I giggled again. "I do not care what you call me, OH! -senses other reiatsus, frowns- you bastard!" I lunged at Nnoitora. "HA! You figured it out!" He grinned, blocking me easily with his sword. I scowled. "Bastard! Both Starrk and Hallibel are here as well!" I yelled. He grinned.

I went red. I growled. "I won't let you guys take me!" i growled loudly. Nnoitora's grin dropped. "So you know why we came then?" He growled back at me. "POISON ESCOLOPENDRA!" I growled loud over his growl. My reiatsu went out in a burst and then I was shown in my resserucion form.

"You think you can defeat an espada?" Nnoitora asked me. I scoffed at him. Then I extended my arm like extensions and threw them at Nnoitora. he dodged it swiftly. "Bitch." He yelled.

Loly must not touch me, her poison in first form. second form, what happened to Orihime Inoue. "Tesla go get the others!" I ordered. He shook his head then we felt a vast spirit pressure, and heard a psychotic laugh.

"This reiatsu, it is that damn senior psychopath captain!" I growled. He then jumped down, laughing like no tomorrow.

Mila Rose POV

"Master Starrk, It is Loly! Her and the big ass bug are in a fight!" I yelled. He sighed and looked at the flameboyant captain Kyouraku and Whitey Ukitake. "You coming too?" He asked them. They nodded as well as their lieutenants.

"Let's go then, but first."Starrk turned to Lilynette. "Find Tia, and tell her." He said. Lilynette scoffed and left. "Oh there is another reiatsu that has arrived." Said Appacci. I nodded. "Oh great it is Zaraki." Said Kyouraku. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Captain that is gonna be a problem, knowing captain Zaraki, there will be one big mess." She gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he, cliffie. I hope you guys are happy I finally got this up. I will put up the meanings next chapter. Please R +R!


	12. Chapter twelve: between fight talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rukia goes ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am writing this chapter because it is two days late! I hope you guys are antsy, meaning can't wait.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)

Ukitake POV

As soon as I felt Kenpachi arrive I frowned. "Rukia go ahead of us. With Sode no Shirayuki, you can help them now. But be careful." I said. Rukia looked up at me. "Jushiro you be careful too." She said in a whisper. I nodded.

"You too my snow princess." I whispered back. Rukia nodded as she flashed out of sight. "Jushiro I know Rukia is your lieutenant, but are you sure she can take on the task at hand?" Shunsui asked me. I smiled. "She is strong Shun. And she has a secret too." I added.

As soon as we finished talking, I sent a hell butterfly to Renji who was with Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, and Chad Sado. Then Lilynette came back. "Starrky, we are set to go. Lady Tia, is on her way to the site now." She said. I nodded to Lilynette. Coyote Starrk gave the order and we all left for the site.

Renji Abarai POV

I saw a hell butterfly flutter towards me. "A message." Asked Ichigo. I nodded. "Yes I told you I have been stationed here to find out what happened to Orihime Inoue." I said. Ichigo looked at me. "Yes but you did not tell me why Jushiro is here along with Shunsui and their lieutenants Rukia and Nanao." Ichigo raised his eye brows.

I sighed and looked at the others. "When Starrk, Tia, and Nnoitora arrived that is when I sent word to both Captains and Rukia and Nanao. " I replied. Ichigo's eyes widened. "You moron why call Rukia when she and Jushiro when they are.." He covered his mouth.

My eye brows rose. "In a what?" I asked. He shook his head. Uryuu glared daggers at Ichigo. Chad stood behind him. " *Gulp* Cat is out of the bag. They are in a relationship, like a loving relationship." He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! Cat is out of the bag, and now Rukia I bet is gonna kill Ichii berry. Please remember to review.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Sode no Shirayuki: White sleeved Snow


	13. Chapter thirteen: Rukia talks with Renji, Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zabimaru is not a monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So last chapter the cat was let out of the bag about Rukia and Jushiro. Now let us see what happens next. Still behind a few days though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly

General POV

Everyone's mouths dropped. "Rukia and Ukitake are in a relationship?" Said Renji, Uryuu, and Chad. Ichigo nodded. Then Renji rubbed his temples. "Wow, I did not think they would hit it off." He said sheepishly. Uryuu glared. "When did he start dating her in the first place?" Yelled Uryuu.

Rukia ran past at that moment. "Rukia!" They all yelled.

Rukia Kuchiki POV

I went through mid karakura town to get to where the site is. I heard my name being called. I turned and looked. "Renji, Uryuu, Chad?" I blinked. They all nodded. "Why are all of you out here? It is too dangerous!" I yelled with a anime vein.

Chad looked at me like what? Uryuu cleared his throat. Ichigo went red. Renji shook his head. "Midget why are you in a hurry?" Asked Ichigo. I shook my head. "Renji would know if he answered the hell butterfly! Strawberry and Pinneapple!" I yelled.

Renji went as red as his hair.

Renji Abarai POV

I quickly lifted my finger for the hell butterfly to give me the message. "Renji, We have information that Loly Aivirrinne is the reason Orihime Inoue is currently not in the world of the living. She is in Hueco Muendo, sick from poison. Coyote Starrk said that Loly Aivirrinne is to be caught so she can be brought back to Los Noches for her punishment and to help cure Orihime Inoue." Said Jushiro Ukitake via the message.

"I thought the poison from her release kills you almost immediatly?" Asked Ichigo who's eyes were wide. "Not neccessarily, It seems she has a second ability in her resseruccion form." Said Uryuu. Rukia had all ready left.

"Damn that midget!" Yelled Ichigo and Chad, uryuu and I shook our heads. Uryuu pushed his glasses up and sighed. "Well Let us go help capture that arrancar." Said Uryuu. Ichigo, Chad and I nodded. I anime veined. "I can track her too, You know!" I pointed out. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yea, and probably just as good at tracking as you are good at kido." Scoffed Ichigo.

I hit the strawberry on the head. "Strawberry it is a little different ya know!" I yelled.

Ichigo Kurosaki POV

I am starting to get really pissed off at Renji. "Stop lashing out monkey brains!" I yelled.

Cut!

Renji: Shiro, really monkey fricken brains! ZABIMARU IS NOT A MONKEY! HE IS A BABOON WITH A SNAKE TAIL!

Me:-throws monkey brains a orange- shut up.

renji:ugh my stupid fanfic writer .

back to the story...

"Do not call me monkey brains!" Yelled Renji. I smirked. "Did I hit a nerve? MONKEY BRAINS!" I teased him. He had an anime vein pulsating in his forehead. Chad came in between us and separated us. "Do not fight." He said.

I stood with my arms crossed and sighed. Renji did the same. "We need to head to the location."Said Uryuu. I looked at Renji. "As much as I hate to agree with Ishida, he is right Renji." I said as I sighed.

Uryuu Ishida POV

I sighed and quickly left. "Follow me. I all ready traced Rukia's reiatsu." I said annoyed from the fighting. They followed. It was not hard to track Rukia, since she knew as this is my guess, she knew we would follow her.

"Seems they are near Sunayuki Cafe." I concluded. They looked at me. "The new café near Karakura high?" Asked Chad. I nodded. As we got there our mouths dropped. Nnoitora was fighting against Loly, both in their released forms, and Kenpachi Zaraki was slicing up other arrancars, and Rukia was taking care of a big pink and blue haired arrancar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH! What will happen? He he. This was a long chapter. Phew. Please remember to review.


	14. chapter fourteen: Ulquihime have a convo, fight is on! Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sode No Shirayuki, her attacks consist of snow based attacks. Therefore in that circle, Tsukishiro, anything between earth and sky is within SODE NO SHIRAYUKI"S FROZEN DOMAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I thought I would do another chapter today. I got a forum up too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Shikai is initial release meaning
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)

Rukia Kuchiki POV

"Damn Arrancar, stop flying around." I swore. She snickered. "Why? I am having so much fun! I love to use my wings and fly!" She beamed and teased. I anime veined. "Some No Mai." I said as I flash stepped to beside where she is in the sky. "Tsukishiro!" I yelled my first dance as I drew a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, and the space within that circle and anything inside freezes.

"Nani? What are you doing?" She panicked as I smirked. "Sode No Shirayuki, her attacks consist of snow based attacks. Therefore in that circle, Tsukishiro, anything between earth and sky is within SODE NO SHIRAYUKI"S FROZEN DOMAIN! " I yelled.

Her eyes widened as she frantically broke the ice and flew higher."Hey no you don't!" i yelled as I went after her. "Tch that soul reaper is pathetic." Scoffed shook his head. "OI! You are fighting me! Not her!" He yelled. She spat at him. "Shut up bug!" She then extended an attack at him.

Nnoitora dodged it. I yelled as I was thrown in to the rubble. "Ouch that will leave a mark." I said as I had blood going down my arm. "Ha ha." teased the arrancar. "Urusai bitch." I spat as blood ran down my arm, and my head had a nice size cut above my right eye.

"Rukia!" Yelled the strawberry as he saw me. "Ichigo I will be fine, take care of Edrand Liones." I said as I pointed to Grimmjow's former fraccion. "He is supposed to be dead! Ikkaku killed him!" Yelled Renji. "I ain't dead asshole!"He spat at Renji, "Edrand Liones, Former fraccion of Grimmjow Jagerjaques." he introduced himself.

Ichigo Kurosaki POV

I looked at Rukia with widened eyes. "He is supposed to be dead, Ikkaku killed him!" He was going crazy as always. "Well I ain't!" Edrand scoffed and I hit Renji. "Urusai. Let's just get this fight over with." I sighed.

Renji sighed as well. "Yea." He agreed. He then raised Zabimaru from it's sheath."Hoero, Zabimaru!" He called out his shikai. "Ha fighting against a fraccion. I am lieutenant Renji Abarai of squad six. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffie! I hope you guys like it! I am almost caught up! Please remember to review!


	15. Chapter fifteen: Ulquihime have a convo, fight is on! Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taunt of strawberry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Today I am, I will not be on tomorrow. So here is an update. I hope everyone likes the story so far :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly-longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kujoku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)

Edrand POV

"A lieutenant? Ha, that other guy was a third seat." I laughed. That Renji guy raised an eye brow. "He is one rank below me!" He growled. I laughed. "Yet he looked way stronger than you." I taunted. Renji anime veined.

"Ass shut up!" He yelled and I stopped. "Tch technically I am a volcanic arrancar." I said as a matter-of-factly. And I also crossed my arms. He laughed at me. "Really? I do not see it." He taunted me. "Now he is Taunting me." I thought to myself.

"Oh so you want me to go into my release form?" I taunted back. Renji just stood quiet. "OI, stop acting like kids!" Yelled the strawberry. "Shut up strawberry boy." I replied. He anime veined at me. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki! Not strawberry!" Argued Ichigo.

"The meaning of Ichigo means strawberry as a matter of fact." I argued. He charged at me. "ICHIGO AS IN HE WHO PROTECTS. NOT THE GIRL MEANING OF STRAWBERRY!" He hollered.

Renji Abarai POV

"Ugh damn it Ichigo." I dead panned. He yelled at me. "Shut it monkey brains!" I anime veined. "Not the time for a LOVER'S spat You two!" Yelled Uryuu in a taunt. "WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" We yelled in unison. Edrand Liones laughed at the three of us.

"All three of you must be!" He laughed. We all anime veined."Shut up Arrancar!" We retaliated. "Lict Wind!" Yelled Uryuu as he shot an array of arrows at a gillian. "Hoero Zabimaru!" I yelled, as Zabimaru extended and went straight at Edrand.

"Ha! Fine you will witness my release, as you wanted!" I laughed as I said that. They all smirked. "Finally getting serious huh?" I asked. He nodded. I am the former thirteenth espada in aizen's army, Edrand Liones! Now! Okiro, Volcanica!" I yelled as I released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We are getting under way in the fight to get Loly back to Hueco Muendo. Please remember to review!


	16. Chapter sixteen: Ulquihime have a convo, Fight is on! Part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! finally caught up! So what is up? Not much here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly-longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.

Rukia Kuchiki POV

"To protect one's friends is to keep them safe!" I scolded at the arrancar. She scoffed. "I have no friends!" She glared daggers at me. I rolled my eyes. "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" I called out my second dance, the white ripple. I pointed in a semi-circle in front of me, and snow came up.

Then it flashed forward toward the arrancar, in a blast of snow. The female flying arrancar cursed. "Bitch! flame wing arrow!" She fired a fire arrow off her wing. "Ah no!" I dodged barely, getting my arm burnt in the process. "Ha ha, I got you soul reaper!" She beamed.

I growled and glared at her. "Tch you really think you have me cornered." I look to the side to see My love arrive. "Rukia!" Jushiro said, I put my hand up to stop him. "What do you mean?" Growled the arrancar. "You do not really think I am in my full power now do you?" I smirked.

The arrancar thought for a moment. "Kamiyuki, She is hiding her true release you idiot!" Yelled Loly. I smirked. "BAN_KAI!" Snow enveloped me as my reiatsu flared out, snow bursting all over as well. "Sode no Shirayuki Hime Kazumi !" I said as I had revealed myself after slicing the snow out and revealed my new outfit, consisting of a pink top, and pinkish purple skirt that went to my knees. Sode was no longer a pure white katana, she was now a scythe and sickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to show Rukia's hidden suprise! I hope you are not disappointed! Please review!


	17. Chapter seventeen: Ulquihime have a convo, Fight is on! part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I really appreciate those who do review! arigato! If you have any story suggestions, go to my ulquihime fans forum. I feel better, but I am tired from both meetings today. Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly-longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.

Renji Abarai POV

"Okiro, Volcanica!" Yelled Edrand as he released his resserucion. I jumped back with Zabimaru. "What the hell? He seems stronger!" I yelled. Ichigo's eyes were fully widened. "BAN~KAI!" He said releasing his bankai. "Tensa Zangetsu." He said.

Edrand grinned. "So the shinigami Daikou has a bankai, but that will not help." He said. I grinned. "BAN~KAI" A red energy flared. "Hihio Zabimaru!" I excalimed. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Then we heard a scream.

Orihime POV

I sat in Ulquiorra's arms, resting my body against his. "Loly tried to kill me, but I could not let her. I wanted to see you again." I said. Ulquiorra sighed and kissed my hair. " I will not let you die, my hime. Even though I show no emotion around others, I show my emotions around you, because you hold my heart." He said to me.

I looked at him by tilting my head. "Ulquiorra I love you with all my heart." I said very lovingly. Ulquiorra smiled at me. "I love you too my hime." He said as he kissed me lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part coming up in a few. I will be up late. Please remember to review.


	18. Chapter eighteen: Ulquihime have a convo, Fight is on! part five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote up a few chapters while away! Been busy with my cousins wedding and before that was sick and power went out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly-longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.

Ulquiorra POV

" I love you too my Hime." I said as I kissed Orihime lovingly. It is hard to show my emotions hence people call me emo espada. But with Orihime I feel them, I feel I have as she calls a heart. Orihime kissed me just as lovingly.

She may be weak from the poison, but she has a very strong will. I broke our kiss. She smiled as she leaned her head back against me. " You are my beautiful Hime." I smiled. She blushed. "Oh Ulquiorra, I know I am your Hime. Your my Handsome and hot espada. But I also see you as my hot and handsome love." She said.

"Always will be forever Orihime." I said as I kissed her. I hummed a song to her. She fell asleep. I knew she needed sleep.

Fight PoV

"Captain Kyouraku, Rukia's spirit pressure!" Yelled Nanao. Shunsui nodded. "She unleashed her hidden power Nanao." He said as they arrived beside Jushiro. Nanao's eyes widened. "Rukia achieved Bankai?" She was suprised. Rukia stood with her scythe and sickle on the field where the fight is.

"I am Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of Squad 13, under Juushiro Ukitake." She exclaimed. The arrancar just laughed at her. "Excuse me miss lieutenant But I do not care!" She said with no emotion.

Jushiro chuckled as he knew what was coming. Rukia punched the arrancar. "I am not finished speaking." Rukia pointed out."Tch. " Said Loly as she kicked Nnoitora. Rukia and Kamiyuki looked at Loly. "Ya bitch! Do not keep kicking me! it is annoying!" Bellowed Nnoitora.

Loly rolled her eyes. And then she blew a rasphberry. "Kamiyuki just take care of the snow/ice bitch, then take care of the captain of juusaanbantai." She spat. Juushiro raised a brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A threat made to Juushiro? OOO I think pissed off moment! Please remember to review!  
> Juusanbantai: thirteenth division


	19. Chapter nineteen: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello the insight chapter as The Fujoshi had requested. Please do remember it will not be very long since this is not prewritten and it is right off the top of my head. It is taken from when she healed Ulquiorra.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly-longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.

Orihime Inoue POV

"No Ulquiorra please do not die!" I thought. "Soten Kisshun, I reject!" I cried out as I ran to Ulquiorra before he could start turning to reishi like ash. Ulquiorra looked at me, his eyes reflected a emotion, I have swore it. "Woman why? Why do you save me?" He asked.

"Because, Ulquiorra I am in love with you, and I will not let you die!" I cried. His eyes widened. "Orihime Inoue, I know see what you mean about having a heart. It's not so much physical but given. " He said as he stood still.

I nodded and kept healing him. "It will take time to heal fully." I thought to myself. He watched me. Ichigo had run off to defend and protect Karakura town. After ten hours of continues healing, I had collapsed. "Orihime! Orihime!" I heard someone calling my name but it got fainter.

Two weeks later~ Ulquiorra POV

I watched over Orihime Inoue who had been asleep since she collapsed. "No change Ulquiorra?" Asked Urahara Kisuke. I shook my head. "She used a lot of her spirit energy to save me. I would'nt be suprised if she slipped in to a coma." I replied.

"Do not jump to conclusions batty-chan." Said Kisuke Urahara. "Cero." I blasted at him. He flew through the wall. But he was right orihime was now looking up at me. "Ulquiorra?" She said softly as she sat up. I helped her sit up.

"Orihime are you ok?" I asked in a monotone. She looked at me. "I think so. I was just a lil tired." She said. I blinked for once. "You were asleep for two weeks." I replied. She gaped at me. I chuckled, then she nearly fell over. "You just chuckled." She giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can think of atm. Please do remember to review!


	20. Chapter twenty: Trouble is doubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pissed off princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am way behind I know ! But I will doubt I will catch up anytime soon. I hope you liked the flash back. I know bleachigo liked the batty-chan! **Giggles**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining, shikai release
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.

Fight POV Continued

Jushiro gripped his zanpakuto. "Kasumi Yuki no Mai, Yuki Kaumi Shira Spears!" Rukia said as she swung her scythe part and directed her attack at Loly. Misty spears of snow appeared and shot fast at Loly.

"So this is one of her bankai danceS?" Asked Nanao. Shunsui nodded. "It is only the first one." He said with amazement. Nanao smiled as she was very amazed of Rukia's power even before her bankai, now she is even more amazed.

Loly used her arm like extensions as a shield to deflect the attack. "Tch bitch. Why attack me?" Asked Loly. Rukia gritted her teeth. "You can threaten me, but DO NOT DARE THREATEN JUSHIRO!" She was beyond pissed.

Jushiro came to Kamiyuki. "Fight me." He said. He pulled out Sogyo. "Tch me fight you?" She spat. He laid his zanpakuto to his side."All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade"He said as he called out his shikai. "Sogyo no Kotowari." He said with a serious face.

"Yes my lieutenant has changed opponents and it is my duty to take down an enemy." He explained. "Nnoitora let us take this harlot wench down. ' rukia said as she gripped her scythe and sickle. Nnoitora laughed hard.

"I agree Rukia Kuchiki. Even though I disagree about bringing her back alive." He spat the end part out. Rukia agreed with Nnoitora despite his attitude. "No we have to in order to save Orihime." Said Rukia. Loly scoffed at the mention of Orihime. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

Rukia Kuchiki POV

I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you have to be so spiteful of Orihime?" I asked. Loly rolled her eyes. "I just hate her guts." She spat. I rolled my eyes this time. "So you would kill her. You are worse than this sexist and blood thirsty espada here." I said. Nnoitora gave me a glare. "I'll give you sexist snow pixie!" He spat.

I rolled my eyes AGAIN. Loly came up and slashed at me with a spiked extension. "What the fuck?" I said to her. She smirked at me. "Perfect opportunity snow bitch." She spat. With a big ass smirk I might add.

I swung my sickle at her. "Yuki no mkai, Shira yuki destruct tower!" I sang as my sickle swung snow at her, forming snow particles, that came faster and started forming a tower to freeze her but not deadly enough to kill her. It also duplicated to three sickles dangling.

Then I threw them at Loly, the chain made from my reiatsu. She dodged one, but got hit by the others and the then used her second poison on me. She was clearly pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what will happen. btw any one have any ideas for a name for the second poison? Please remember to review.


	21. Chapter twenty-one: Rukia no, Durian Affect?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Durian Affect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It seems not everyone who was following the story is reading it still. I guess they are busy. But hey at least some are still. I am so busy still with my stuff I have going on, It is hard to keep up. I am still way behind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining, shikai release
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.
> 
> The Fujoshi: thank you! Durian will work perfect!
> 
> *- not sure if that's the exact translation for sogyo.

Rukia Kuchiki POV

" I can not see or sense her!' I thought to myself. then I felt a stabbing pain. I screamed a blood curdling one.

Jushiro Ukitake POV~

I had now just released Sogyo. "Hmph two zanpakuto, aren't you special old man." Teased the one called Kamiyuki. I sighed. "One My name is not old man. Two my zanpakuto is Sogyo no Kotowari, truth of the twin fishes, pisces.*" I said.

"Whatever. I do not care who you are. Loly just wants you and that girl dead. She knows that girl is friends with that woman!" She spat. I raised a brow. "Please do not think so little of my lieutenant and me. We are captain level soul reapers. We do not go down so easily." I said.

She scoffed. "What ever." She replied. "Kami slash of imperial yuki!" She yelled. I dodged and I took her snow attack through one blade half of Sogyo and as the charms lit up, She didn't see it coming, I fired her own attack back at her, with so much force and more speed. "I am sorry." I said feeling it was uneccesary for her to die for what Loly is doing.

She coughed blood and then faded away with tears and hate coming from her eyes. As I sheathed Sogyo, I shun po to Ichigo and Renji. They were just rounding up their battle.

"Higa Zekko!" Shouted Renji. "Getsuga Tenshou!" yelled Ichigo. They both attacked edrand and killed him. "Good job you two. You are getting stronger." I praised. They smiled. I smiled and as they were about to deactivate their releases we all heard a blood curtling scream.

My heart leapt in to my throat. "Rukia!" I ran and they two men followed.

Durian affect POV~

When we got there our eyes widened. I ran to Rukia and caught her in my arms then flash stepped to the side. "Nnoitora now she is out of the way let us fight!" Loly smirked.

"Juushiro.." Rukia managed to struggle out to ukitake. Juushiro looked at her. "Shh, Rukia." He said as he laid her head against his chest. "Do not talk." He soothed. "I failed." She cried.

He knew there is a poison in her by the wound in her stomach. He looked over at Loly. "Ha ha. Yes I stabbed her! She now carries the same poison as Orihime Inoue! The Durian affect!" She claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH the Durian Affect! Has a nice ring to it! I love it! Thank you so much for the idea! I love you all my readers and followers! And thank you so much for all those who review!


	22. Chapter twenty-two: Durian affect , Loly is taken to Hueco Muendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is a long chapter! I have to still catch up.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. I was asked about Nnoitora going to anger management, that may be coming up lol
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining, shikai release, resserucion release
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.
> 
> The Fujoshi: thank you! Durian will work perfect!
> 
> *- not sure if that's the exact translation for sogyo.
> 
> Thanks to bleachigo: "Truth of Pisces" (with the Viz translation as being "Law of the Twin Fish"

Jushiro POV

She rested her head against my chest, I smiled a tiny one. I know that she wanted to hear my heart. I took hold of her smaller hand that was well smaller than mine. "That is my girl." I said as I kissed her fore head.

I tried to hide my small frown. I felt a fever forming on her fore head. "Jushiro I feel really tired." Rukia said.

I looked at Rukia, she was not in bankai release form anymore. Her zanpakuto was now in sealed form at her side where she dropped it when I flashed us here. "Rukia rest I will be here." I whispered. She smiled weakily, as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

I watched her sleeping, her small chest falling and rising, but her breathing was off because of the Durian Affect. "PLease Rukia, Please do not get any worse. " I pleaded inwardly.

I wrapped my haori around her and she cuddled into it. I held her tight. "She won't die she is strong." I said to myself.

Nnoitora POV

"Damn!" I pulled back Santa Teresa. Loly was now jumping around. Then I heard a yell. "Kick about, Los Lobos!" Yelled Starrk. I felt the surge. "Starrk!" Yelled Ukitake in relief. "Damn Nnoitora why didn't you stop her?" Starrk was not playing.

He was keeping Lily in her wolf exploding form. "Starrk let's go." She howled. "Tch I will not go with you!" Spat Loly. I got more angry. "Shut up Loly!" I bellowed. She cringed at my out burst. "Nnoitora flank out!" Said Coyote.

Tia let out a burst of reiatsu. "Destroy Tiburon!" She yelled. We all watched. "Lady Hallibel!" I said. "Apacci, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, get Ukitake and the girl to Szayel. Take Tesla with you. Power down Tesla." Tia said.

Tesla sighed. "Yes lady Tia." He said with a bit of a frown. The fraccions got a garganta open, and Jushiro, Rukia, Nanao, and Shunsui Kyouraku followed after them. "Now let us fight!" I smirked.

Loly lunged at Tia. "Cascada!" yelled Tia as she shot a gush of harsh water at Loly. "Crap!" She yelled running away, well more like using sonido to get away. "After her!" Yelled Starrk. We all used sonido to go after her, and we cornered her.

"Now Lily!" Yelled Starrk. "Right Starrk!" She latched on to Loly, and exploded. Loly coughed and glared at us. "Bastards!" She said as she tried to hit us. I grabbed her and hit her hard, she passed out.

I threw her over my shoulder, as Tia opened another garganta. "Put restraints on her Starrk, just in case." Tia said. Starrk put reiatsu sealing restraints on LOly. We entered the garganta and then quickly got to Las Noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he let us wait for the next scene shall we everyone? Please remember to review!


	23. Chapter twenty-three: Loly's punishment, Rukia and Orihime's fate! Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Today is cold cold cold!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. Today we all celebrate that Loly has been captured.
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining, shikai release, resserucion release
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.
> 
> Juusanbantai- Thirteenth division
> 
> The Fujoshi: thank you! Durian will work perfect!
> 
> *- not sure if that's the exact translation for sogyo.
> 
> Thanks to bleachigo: "Truth of Pisces" (with the Viz translation as being "Law of the Twin Fish"

Starrk POV

"We are nearing Las Noches guys!" I conveyed to Tia and Nnoitora. They looked at me. "She is still out cold so the faster we get there the better!" Said Nnoitora. Me and Tia nodded. We got headed off by Lumina and Verona.

"Master Starrk, Master Starrk, to Master Szayel's lab! To Master Szayel's lab!" They said in unison. I groaned. "Quiet and we are coming!" I said annoyed.

Szayel Aporro Grantz POV

I went to see who came in yelling and I see a white haired male shinigami with the raven one from the attack on Las Noches to save Orihime Inoue during the winter war. "Please help her!" He begged. He held her close. I noticed she had a white coat around her, it had the Juusanbantai division symbol on it. "Squad 13." I simply said.

"Yes I am Juushiro Ukitake and this is Juusanbantai lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and my girl." He said. She was bleeding bad. But I knew that was not the only problem. "In here quickly." I said leading him into the rooms.

He followed quickly. I got a bed ready. "Lay her down Juushiro Ukitake, Juusanbantai Captain." I said. He nodded and laid Rukia upon the bed. "She was hurt by Loly and poisoned by Loly's Durian Affect ." Said Juushiro.

"That must be her second type of poison. No wonder I could not know how to treat Orihime Inoue's Poisoning." I said shaking my head. I unwrapped the coat from around her.

"She has heavy bleeding in her stomach area." I observed. Juushiro sat down in the chair beside the bed. "My Rukia, no." He said as he held her hand. "You can do this, fight Rukia." He encouraged.

I set up i.v. line and monitors just like I did with Orihime. "I must try to stop the bleeding." I said. He nodded to me. As I did finally stop the bleeding, Starrk, Hallibel, and Nnoitora arrived with a unconcious Loly.

I walked over and took Loly , then I went over to a table and restrained her.

Loly POV

I slowly came too with a blistering headache. I noticed I could barely move. "Unrestrain me at once!" I yelled. I heard a deep sigh. "You are restrained for what you have done. And after we get the cure for the poison you call the Durian Affect, you will be imprisoned for life." Ordered Aizen as he stepped forward.

My eyes widened and I yelled. "No no not imprisonment! Please just kill me! I would rather die than get raped while in a cell for the rest of my life!" I yelled. He shook his head, and sternly said. "Tell us how to reverse the poison!" he ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the new chapter! Please remember to review!


	24. Chapter twenty-four: Loly's punishment, Rukia and Orihime's fate! Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations start the word count for me.   
> Hello everyone! Let us see the next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. Today we all celebrate that Loly has been captured.
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining, shikai release, resserucion release
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Sou ka: I see
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.
> 
> Juusanbantai- Thirteenth division
> 
> The Fujoshi: thank you! Durian will work perfect!
> 
> *- not sure if that's the exact translation for sogyo.
> 
> Thanks to bleachigo: "Truth of Pisces" (with the Viz translation as being "Law of the Twin Fish"

Sosuke Aizen POV~

Two hours after Loly was restrained~

"I will leave that up to the central 46 in soul society then. They can trial you." I said as final say. Loly hung her head. "So be it." She simply said. Now for the last time, What is the cure for the poison you dealt to Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki, that you call the Durian Affect?" I asked with a frown.

"The cure lies withen my blood. " She said. I lifted my eye brows and sighed. "Szayel knock her out and retrieve the cure." I said. He did as I said and took a handful of vials full of her blood.

As he was getting the cure from Loly's blood, I went to check on Rukia and Orihime.

Reader's POV~ Rukia and Orihime's fate~

Rukia lay on the bed still unconscious. The Juusanbantai captain has not left her side. "Please fight against the poison." Said Jushiro, as he stroked her hair. She began to stir and she opened her beautiful violet eyes.

"Jushiro where am I?" She asked in a low voice. He shushed her. "We are in Las Noches." He said. She said Sou ka. She knew she was hurt when she battled Loly. Jushiro held her hand. He was very worried and he knew she is weakened right now.

Sosuke walked in to the room. "I see Rukia is awake." He said to Jushiro. He nodded. "Yes but she is still very weak in health due to the poison." He replied. Sosuke sighed. "We got the answer from Loly on the antidote and Szayel is working on it. Where is Kyouraku?" He asked.

Jushiro sighed. "He went back to Soul Society. He needed to update everyone on what happened." Jushiro said. Sosuke sat down. "Sou ka." He replied. They waited til Szayel got the antidote.

The antidote was a gross green color. "Okay, I have to give both of them two shots. Seems that is how this Antidote works." Said Szayel. Jushiro gently squeezed Rukia's hand. Ulquiorra was holding Orihime who was asleep again and nodded.

Szayel came over and injected the antidote right in their heart. It was the place where he had to inject them. Rukia let out a scream. "SSh it is okay Rukia." Jushiro tried to calm her. She had tears coming down her face, and she soon fell asleep. Then Szayel did the same for Orihime. "They need some rest now." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter! Please remember to review!


	25. Chapter twenty-five: Rukia and Orihime are recovering, central 46 meeting with Sosuke and Shunsui part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, happy Sunday! I am caught up in updating this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters or music.
> 
> To all signed reviews: Arigato for everything. I have kept writing thanks to your reviews. Today we all celebrate that Loly has been captured.
> 
> Warnings: swearing, blood, fighting, sickness, poison, surprises. (a lot of blood in these upcoming few chapters)
> 
> A/N: Italics is hell butterfly, thinking
> 
> A/N: Italics and Bold mean explaining, shikai release, resserucion release
> 
> translations:
> 
> "Howl" (咆えろ, hoero; "Roar" )
> 
> Nani: means What
> 
> Okiro: Erupt (起きろ, Okiro; "Awaken")
> 
> Volcánica (火山獣 (ボルカニカ), Borukanika; Spanish for "Volcanic", Japanese for "Volcanic Beast"): This Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, but with a hexagonal-shaped guard and a slightly longer hilt. Is Edrand's zanpakuto and release.
> 
> Sou ka: I see
> 
> Lict Wind: is Uryuu's quincy bow power of Ginrei Kojaku. It fires an array of at least 1200 arrows at one time.
> 
> Shikai is first release meaning
> 
> Ichigo:in girls meaning it means strawberry, for boys it means he who protects
> 
> Sode No ShirayukI: Is Rukia's zanpakuto, and her name means White sleeved Snow
> 
> Some no mai, tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon)
> 
> Tsugi No Mai: Next Dance it means
> 
> Hakuren: White Ripple
> 
> Kami: Dark, god
> 
> Hihio Zabimaru:(狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail; Viz"Baboon King")
> 
> Higa Zekkō: (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang; Viz "Baboon Fang Bite"
> 
> Hikotsu Taihō: (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon)
> 
> Yuki:princess
> 
> Sode No Shirayuki Hime Kazumi: white sleeved snow princess mist . in this term it is meant to mean her name means the white sleeved snow princess of the snowy mist.
> 
> Juusanbantai- Thirteenth division
> 
> The Fujoshi: thank you! Durian will work perfect!
> 
> *- not sure if that's the exact translation for sogyo.
> 
> Thanks to bleachigo: "Truth of Pisces" (with the Viz translation as being "Law of the Twin Fish"
> 
> Chapter twenty-five: Rukia and Orihime are recovering, central 46 meeting with Sosuke and Shunsui part one

Reader's POV~ wake up~

Rukia was breathing and looking better. She opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. "Hey sleepy head." Said Jushiro as he kissed Rukia's fore head. She squeezed his hand. "I feel drowsy and a bit weak. Is Orihime okay?" She asked. Jushiro nodded as he held her hand.

She sighed in relief. "That is good news." She said low. He smiled and moved to hold her sitting in the bed. "I am glad you will be okay Rukia." Jushiro said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled softly.

"I am too." She answered. He held her tight but not too tight to his chest. "Rukia, will you marry me?" he asked. Her eyes showed her answer.

Orihime~~~

Ulquiorra was choosing his words carefully. He wanted Orihime to be his forever. He then heard her soft voice. "Ulquiorra?" She said so softly barley can be heard. He looked at her, in his arms. She was looking up at him with those big beautiful eyes.

"Hello Hime. How are you feeling now?" He asked in a bit of a monotone. She smiled a bit. "I am feeling a lot better than I was." She answered. he smiled at her softly. "I am glad. I do not want to lose you." he said softly.

She brightened. "I do not want to leave you." She said as she kissed Ulquiorra. ulquiorra kissed her deeply. "Then I have a question for you." he said as they broke apart. She had a hazy expression in her eyes from the kiss.

"Yes Ulquiorra?" She asked, while tilting her head. "Orihime Inoue, will you marry me?" he asked formally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh a cliffie! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please remember to review!


	26. Chapter twenty-six: Rukia and Orihime are recovering, central 46 meeting with Sosuke and Shunsui part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENGAGED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So everyone hated the cliffie right? Sorry that I did not put this up sooner. My cousin was admitted to the children's hospital. So I have been trying to get a flight back home.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.
> 
> claimer: I own my ocs and partially own the durian affect, the other partial owner is The Fujoshi.
> 
> signed reviews:
> 
> The Fujoshi: Thank you for reading, And thank you so much for helping me think of the Durian Affect.
> 
> ulquihime7980: Thank you for being with this story since I started. I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Bleachigo: Yes I know back to back chapters, they are cool.
> 
> Warnings: OOcness, some gruesome verdict, rukia and orihime are in seperate rooms now

Orihime Inoue POV~

Shock, suprise~

"Orihime Inoue, will you marry me?" Ulquiorra asked formally. I blushed in shock and being suprised. "Yes my bat espada, I will marry you, I will be honored to do so." I smiled as I said yes.

Ulquiorra smiled geniunely. "My fiancee Orihime, I love you so much." He said as he kissed me. I still was blushing as Ulquiorra kissed me. I kissed back and made it deeper. He was a natural kisser. " i can not wait to tell Rukia." i said softly. he chuckled.

"She is awake if you want to tell her now, I can carry you my love to her room." He offered. I nodded. "Yes please my love." I softly whispered. He nodded as he took out my I.V. carefully, and picked me up bridal style.

Jushiro Ukitake POV~

The proposal~

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you make me a proud boyfriend and give me the honor of having you as my wife?" I asked her actually proposing. She gasped and hugged me. "I would be honored to marry you and become your wife." She said happily.

I chuckled and smiled happily. "I love you so much Rukia." I said as I kissed her. She smiled. "I love you too." She kissed back. That is when Orihime and Ulquiorra entered Rukia's room.

"We have wonderful news Rukia!" She cheered. It seemed like she was never poisoned. "Really?" Rukia asked Orihime. "I am engaged to Ulquiorra!" She said happily. Rukia squealed. "NO way! I am engaged to Jushiro as well." She said. I gave a amused look to Ulquiorra. "We think alike when it comes to our beautiful girls." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are engaged! Whoopie! Hugs and kisses to my readers and please remember to review.


	27. Chapter twenty-seven: Rukia and Orihime are recovering, Central 46 meeting with Sosuke and Shunsui part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I bet you liked the last chapter? What's up other wise? Not much here. Just writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: No own bleach, or bugger, or centipede freak. I do own the durian affect along with the Fujoshi.
> 
> Warnings: oocness, swearing, etc
> 
> Thanks: thank you to all who have been with me as I write this story. You guys make me so happy. If you have any ideas for stories I am currently taking requests and pm me.

Sosuke Aizen POV~

Soul Society enters~

As I entered Soul Society, I saw Lieutenant Ise waiting for me. "Lieutenant Nanao Ise? I thought I was meeting Captain Commander Shunsui Kyouraku here?" I asked quizzically. She shook her head. "No I was told to come and welcome you then escort you to the meeting." She answered.

"Okay Lieutenant Ise." I answered as I followed her. We walked away from the senkaimon, as we did we had to walk 8 blocks til we reached squad one. As we got there the doors were shut and locked.

"Open up, This is your lieutenant speaking." She ordered. A man chuckled inside. "Oh everyone miss escort is back." Said the man. She anime veined. "Open up or I will have you arrested for such accusations!" She ordered.

I was a tiny bit amused. "Please let us enter. I am here for a very important meeting." I spoke up finally. He gasped and opened the doors. "I will allow passage." He said as he opened the doors.

"Good because I do not think you want to anger your head captain." I said as Nanao and I passed. He shuttered as he knelt. "No sir, i apologize for being so rude." He said as he stared at the floor. I nodded as Nanao led me to the meeting.

We passed through several hallways and passed the officers quarter wings. "So who is the current captain of squad eight? I know Shunsui is the head captain and captain of squad one." I asked.

Nanao looked at me out of her peripheral vision. "Well a few of the squads have changed a bit." She said as she pushed up her glasses up.I gave her a some what confused look. "Squad eight, alot of the members have moved here to squad one. Mainly the females. There is a test set up for the captain applicant for squad 8." She said.

"No doubt it is Renji." I chuckled. She shook her head. "No actually the applicant is none other than Rukia Kuchiki." She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Mouth dropper? lol . Please remember to review.


	28. Chapter twenty-eight: Rukia and Orihime are recovering, Central 46 meeting with Sosuke and Shunsui part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Good Sunday to you all! *smiles* good enough Sunday for me. LOL. I am in a sling do to my shoulder being dislocated. So slow chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: No own bleach, or bugger, or centipede freak. I do own the durian affect along with the Fujoshi.
> 
> Warnings: oocness, swearing, etc
> 
> Thanks: thank you to all who have been with me as I write this story. You guys make me so happy. If you have any ideas for stories I am currently taking requests and pm me.
> 
> Mina Shihouin: Yourichi's aunt an oc.
> 
> Ami Kuchiki: I figured since they never said Ginrei's daughter's name, I would give her one.

Central Judge Mina Shihouin POV~

"Welcome To the ruler of Hueco Muendo." I said in greeting. Sosuke bowed to us, the central 46 sages. "Thank you I wish it could be under better circumstances. I think Captain Commander Kyouraku has told you?" He asked.

"Yes Sosuke Aizen. Well we may have a solution. Trial by central and the gotei 13." I said with a sigh. He raised a brow. "That has never been done, but I agree." He said. Ami Kuchiki, byakuya's aunt, and Ex wife of Kouga Kuchiki, spoke now.

"Trial will be set to be done on the grounds of squad one." She said. Sosuke bowed. "Yes my lady." He answered. "By the way bring Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Cifer for this. We need all the information from them too." Said Ami.

Ami Kuchiki POV~

"Sosuke, also make sure that those espada who fought the criminal Loly Aivvirrine, also are present." I said as I sighed. He nodded. "Yes lady Kuchiki." He smiled softly. We talked about restraints and travel the rest of the time.

I then went to visit my nephew after the meeting. "Name?" asked the guard at the entrance to squad six. "Ami Kuchiki, sage of central 46." I answered. His eyes widened. "Lady Ami Kuchiki, I am so sorry for not recognizing you. Please do pass." He jumbled out.

I walked past him, and made my way to Byakuya's office. I knocked softly. "Enter Aunt." Said Byakuya. I smiled. "So you knew it was me?" I asked as I entered. He chuckled. "I was informed by were-cat sage that you would be visiting." He answered as he stood and bowed.

I giggled a bit. "Still do not like any Shihouins Much my nephew?" I asked as I gave a respectful bow. He frowned at the question. "No not really." He answered. "Well I can understand from your experiences with Yourichi Shihouin." I said as I sat.

He nodded. "Anyway I am here to tell you, That there will be a trial for the criminal of both Hueco Muendo and Soul Society at squad 1. " I said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL cliffie! I hope you like the new chapter! Please remember to review.


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine: Family. The Kuchiki family's announcement! part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am doing okay. Anyway happy Wednesday.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me til now. I am thinking 35 chapters, and a sequel. Any ideas for the title?
> 
> Disclaimer: No own bleach, or bugger, or centipede freak. I do own the durian affect along with the Fujoshi.
> 
> Warnings: oocness, swearing, etc
> 
> Mina Shihouin: Yourichi's aunt an oc.
> 
> Ami Kuchiki: I figured since they never said Ginrei's daughter's name, I would give her one.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Sou ka: I see
> 
> wild cat: a cat like a house one, except bigger and more feral.

Byakuya Kuchiki POV ~

I sat drinking tea with my aunt. We moved from the squad office, to the manor so not to get the squad riled. "Your door guards are not used to Central 46 sage visits?" Aunt Ami asked. I shook my head.

"No they are not used to Rare visits, or even well known sages visiting." I answered smiling to her. "Who was the last well known visitor?" She asked. I smiled as I recalled. "Mina Shihouin, when Rukia was promoted to lieutenant." I answered.

Aunt Ami then giggled. " Sou ka. Then that is another reason to be scared as I presume the squad knows your dislike for the Shihouins?" She asked. "Yes the day she arrived I told them after she left. She arrived in her wildcat form. They had no clue what to do." I shook my head.

My aunt covered her mouth so she would not be loud when she laughed. "Oh my what did you do?" She asked. I sighed. "I dismissed any of my squad members that were around at that moment except Renji. I then told her to turn back, respectfully of course." I replied.

Ami Kuchiki POV~

I was amused by the conversation so far. "So I am guessing that she made a shocking first impression on squad six?" I asked. Byakuya chuckled. "Big shock of an impression." He said with a smile. We talked about The visit Mina was there for a while.

"How is Rukia's condition?" I asked. Byakuya sighed. "Shunsui said she is doing better. And that she will be home today." Said Byakuya. I smiled and pat Byakuya's arm. "That is good news." I said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is part one. I hope you like it. May make it 37. Do not know yet. Please remember to review.


	30. Chapter thirty: Family. The Kuchiki family's announcement! part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and gals! How are you all! I have been working on my stories and now got a few updated more than usual.
> 
> Disclaimer: No own bleach, or bugger, or centipede freak. I do own the durian affect along with the Fujoshi.
> 
> Warnings: oocness, swearing, etc
> 
> Mina Shihouin: Yourichi's aunt an oc.
> 
> Ami Kuchiki: I figured since they never said Ginrei's daughter's name, I would give her one.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> sama: an honorific
> 
> Dangai: the precipise world, tunnel dividing the worlds
> 
> Soutaichou: head captain, or captain commander . Which is Shunsui Kyouraku

Byakuya's POV~

I smiled at my aunt as we talked. "So has Ukitake-sama asked her the question yet?" My aunt asked. I chuckled and shook my head. "I do not know." He said. She smirked. "I have no doubt that he will ask her, Byakuya." She smirked.

My jaw dropped and I was wide-eyed. "Aunt Ami how do you?..." I asked. She chuckled. "I know more as I was told." She said in a riddle like way. I narrowed my eyes as I drank my tea. "He will have to tell me if so." I said to her.

She nodded agreeing in a way. I thought about Ukitake and Rukia. "He will marry her, I love my sister to let her be happy." I thought to myself.

Rukia Kuchiki's POV~

Jushiro and I walked through the dangai. I smiled happily as we walked. "Jushiro, can I ask the soutaichou for special permission for a few people I love like family to be there?" I asked. Jushiro arched a eyebrow.

"Of course but you know he will give permission for them." Said Jushiro. I gaped and my eyes were probably wide. "You know who I am talking bout don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

He laughed and nodded. "Kisuke, Yourichi, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin." He answered with a wink at me. I asked him how he knew Yuzu's name. He said Ichigo told him. He told him about his whole family.

I giggled. "So that makes it a lil easier for you to be around them when we get married." I said with a wink. I giggled. "Yes my love." I kissed his hand. We heard a nose, and looked. "Crap!" I said, but before I could say anything else I was scooped up and Jushiro was bolting like no tommorrow.

"Sweep me off my feet." I giggled as we entered soul society. He chuckled and started flash stepping to Kuchiki manor. "Yes ma'am. Because right now, I am faster than you." He said as he kissed me. I kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease I hope you like it and please review!


	31. Chapter thirty-one: Family! The Kuchiki family's announcement! Part three, Orihime and company have tea part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Special thanks below. I am now taking ideas for the sequel. The two main pairs are like this story. Ulquihime and Rukiuki.
> 
> Update: I am adding more to this chapter
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach sadly.
> 
> Claimer: The Fujoshi and I own the durian affect
> 
> warnings: oocness, a lil differnce in worlds, etc
> 
> Special thanks:
> 
> To my beloved reader's thank you for following and those who favorited I am glad you like this story. You guys make me smile on the worst of days. Arigato MInna!

Jushiro Ukitake POV~

We entered the Kuchiki home. "Welcome home Lady Rukia!" Greeted the servants. "Thank you everyone. Please do greet my Ju~ He looks hurt from lack of greeting." She smiled at them. "Welcome Ukitake sama." The bowed in respect.

I nodded in greeting with a smile. "Hello everyone." I greeted. I stood Rukia up on her feet, and held her hand. "Okay everyone gather the elders and my brother." She told them with a smile. "We have great news. Please do as she asked." I said to them.

"Yes sir, and lady Rukia!" They exclaimed as they went to do what they were told. Rukia led me to the common room. "Hello my beautiful niece Rukia, and Ukitake sama , nice to be here when you came home Rukia!" Smiled Ami from the table.

"Hello aunt Ami and brother." She smiled as she sat down. "Hello Rukia, I am glad you are back and doing better it looks like too." Byakuya smiled at her. She bowed her head. "Thank you Byakuya." She said.

Byakuya Kuchiki POV~

"Hello captain Ukitake." I greeted Jushiro. "Greetings Byakuya and Lady Ami." Jushiro greeted as i sat down next to Rukia. She smiled at Jushiro. "Byakuya we have something to tell you." Said Rukia as she smiled.

I looked at her. "Yes dear sister?" I inquired. "I would like to announce that." She paused to let the elders come in. "Jushiro and I are engaged." She said in a loud proud voice.

I glared at Jushiro. "You did not ask for her hand in marriage!" I was pissed.

Reader's POV~

Los Noches~

Ulquiorra walked around Los Noches with Orihime. He smiled to her and kissed her cheek. She giggled. "Ulquiorra you are making me blush." She smiled as she blushed. He chuckled as he kissed her cheek again.

"I know but I can not help it Orihime my love." He said smiling softly. She giggled and kissed his cheek. They walked to the throne room, which is now the meeting room. "Welcome Orihime and Ulquiorra." Greeted Aizen.

Orihime smiled. "Hello Aizen-san." Said Orihime cheerfully. Aizen chuckled. Ulquiorra led Orihime in to the room, and they sat down. "Okay everyone to the discussions." Said Sosuke Aizen. Ulquiorra's facial expression is now neutral.

"Any tea anyone?"Asked Gin Ichimaru. "Yes please Gin-san."Said Orihime in a cheery voice. Orihime was waving her hands when she said that. Everyone chuckled at Orihime even Ulquiorra.

"Yes Orihime chan." Answered Gin as he went to Tosen next. "Green tea if you please Gin." Said Tosen Kaname. He nodded as he wrote down Tosen's tea order. "Can you bring some onigiri please Gin-san?" Asked Orihime.

Gin chuckled and he smiled. "Of course Orihime chan." He said as he went on to Ulquiorra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL next chapter holds more. It will cover the official announcement. Please remember to review.


	32. Chapter thirty-Two: Family! The Kuchiki family's announcement! Part four and Orihime and company have tea part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy easter! How are you? I am okay. Let's get this going.
> 
> Disclaimer: Noriaki Kubo owns bleach
> 
> Claimer: I own my ocs and I co own the Durian affect with the Fujoshi
> 
> warnings: oocness, a lil differnce in worlds, etc
> 
> Special thanks:
> 
> To my beloved reader's thank you for following and those who favorited I am glad you like this story. You guys make me smile on the worst of days. Arigato Minna!

Reader's POV~

Hueco Muendo~

When everyone had gotten down the order of what they wanted , then Sosuke Aizen started the meeting. "Allright the meeting will now start." He said. Gin sat down lazily. "All right everyone. Who is here?" Asked Tosen lazily. He took down note of everyone that is there. Aizen let everyone settle down once their orders came. "All right now to business." He said. Everyone nodded and said hai.

"So Loly's fate is not on the agenda since I have left that decision to the soul society central 46 sages." Said Aizen as he kept her mouth shut not wanting to talk about Loly. She knew that Loly was not her problem anymore. "Yes we know Lord Aizen. We are content with your decision." Said Ulquiorra.

"Okay on to the next subject. Ulquiorra and orihime have an announcement." He said with a smile. Orihime swallowed her food and stood, as she went up to Kaname and spoke in a whisper. Kaname nodded as he left. Everyone looked a bit confused.

"Orihime what is Tosen getting?" Asked Sosuke. Everyone is shocked that even Aizen didn't know. "Well you will find out Sosuke-kun." She smiled softly. He chuckled as they all waited. "Orihime I found it." Said Kaname as he walked in.

Soul Society~

Reader's POV~

Rukia smile was gone her brother was now threatening Jushiro because he did not ask for Rukia's hand. "Jushiro Ukitake ask now and you may have my forgiveness for not asking before." He said with a cold glare. "Fine may I have Rukia's hand in marriage Byakuya Kuchiki, lord and head of the kuchiki house?" Jushiro bowed as he asked for Rukia's hand. Byakuya sighed as he nodded. "You may and you better take the best care of her." Byakuya said.

Rukia sighed of relief. She smiled at Jushiro. "I love you Juu." She smiled lovingly. He went over and kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Ru." He smiled also lovingly. They kissed as Ami called a meeting to announce to soul society organizations. The elders nodded as well as the organizations the nobles would be called forth.

Once everyone was gathered they went to the court yard in squad one. Up above the central courtyard of squad one was the large balcony. "Everyone we are here to make a big announcement A princess of soul society and a prince is now about to give their announcement in front of their co-workers, family and all." Said Nanao Ise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL the announcement is in the next chapter. I am sorry about it taking so long. I have been sick. Please remember to review!


	33. Chapter thirty-three: Announcement made day beau. Orihime and the bat espada's wedding! Love forever ! Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone what sup? How are all my reader's? I am fine, just really busy. There will be a jump between time here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does.
> 
> Claimer: I own my ocs and I co own the Durian affect with the Fujoshi.
> 
> warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc
> 
> Special thanks:
> 
> To my beloved reader's thank you for following and those who favorited I am glad you like this story. You guys make me smile on the worst of days. Arigato Minna! I am still taking ideas for the sequel.

Reader's POV~

The announcement~

Rukia and Jushiro walked out on to the balcony. Rukia was a lil nervous but Jushiro squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled at Jushiro. "Thank you Jushiro, my captain and fiancee." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed some what red. "Douita Rukia my love." He answered with a kiss on her cheek.

"Introducing the newly engaged of the families of nobility, Rukia Kuchiki, the Kuchiki princess of soul society, and Jushiro Ukitake, the Ukitake prince of soul society, also better known as Captain and Lieutenant of juusanbantai." Introduced The Elders of the high council. They looked over the courtyard. They waved happily. "A few more months Rukia." Said Jushiro.

Time skip~

Los Noches~

Orihime Inoue POV~

I giggled as I got ready for the wedding. "I can not wait!" I squealed. "Ulquiorra and I today!" Squealed more and giggled. Nelliel laughed as she helped me get ready. "Calm down I know your excited, But you need to calm down." She said. She laughed more after I glomped her. "CALM DOWN LOL." She giggled.

I am so happy and nobody could change that. It has been a week since Loly's trial, she is to be executed. I looked at Nel thankful that she is still here among others.

Ulquiorra Cifer POV~

The wedding preview~

I was getting ready for the wedding, getting my tux and all on. "Grimmjow I have butterflies." I told him nervously. He laughed at me, and I rolled my eyes. "If only, If only, IF ONLY IT WERE NOT MY WEDDING DAY!" I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! Ulquiorra would so beat the snot out off poor grimmjow. Please remember to review!


	34. Chapter thirty-four: Announcement made day beau. Orihime and the bat espada's wedding! Love forever ! Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone have been having a shitty day. We got flooded at my aunts, and been moving everything up from the basement. Anyway writing now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does.
> 
> Claimer: I own my ocs and I co own the Durian affect with the Fujoshi.
> 
> warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc
> 
> Special thanks:
> 
> To my beloved reader's thank you for following and those who favorited I am glad you like this story. You guys make me smile on the worst of days. Arigato Minna! I am still taking ideas for the sequel.

Reader's POV~

Aizen stood at the front of the alter. He smiled as he was happy for Ulquiorra. Orihime was in her room all ready and Ulquiorra was fidgety for once in his life and ready. As everyone filed in for the wedding, even people from soul society were there. Shunsui was also with Aizen at the alter to give "blessing". "So how long til the start of the ceremony?" Asked Shunsui. Aizen chuckled at Shunsui. "Anytime Shunsui, the bride and groom should be ready." He said.

Shunsui nodded as they waited. Ulquiorra came in and walked to the alter with Grimmjow and Nnoitora. "Well congrats to you young Ulquiorra." Said Shunsui smiling. Ulquiorra flashed a small smile and bowed. "Thank you sir." He said to him. Shunsui shook Ulquiorra's hand and Ulquiorra moved to stand where he supposed to. The wedding march song which was played by Tosen on a keyboard pianom started playing. Everyone stood up as the doors opened. "Orihime looks so beautiful in her dress. Her wedding dress compliments her." Thought Ulquiorra.

" Welcome honored guests, we are here to celebrate the wedding of Ulqiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue." Said Sosuke Aizen. Everyone was motioned to sit down as Aizen proceeded. "These two have been through so many trials and so many heart tremors. With Orihime almost dyeing this last time, and Ulquiorra having to be revived during the war, it is not suprising." Sosuke stated as he said the irregular wedding sermon. Orihime squeezed Ulquiorra's hand. Ulquiorra smiled happily at Orihime."Many trials will still come. And they will now face them as husband and wife." Shunsui continued from where Aizen left off.

They continued as The day went on. "Now the rings. " Said Aizen. Grimmjow stepped over closer to Ulquiorra handing him the rings. "Thank you Grimmjow." Said Ulquiorra. Grimmjow grinned as he stepped back. "Ulquiorra you may now say your vows as you lay the ring on her finger." Said Shunsui. Ulquiorra took a deep breath as he smiled. "Orihime I fell in love with you as you stayed in las Noches. I know now it was fate. I promise to protect you and love you now and forever." He vowed.

Orihime had tears flooding her cheeks. "Thank you Ulquiorra I love you so much." She sniffled. Everyone chuckled. "It is okay to cry, it is natural Orihime." Said Shunsui. Aizen now turned to Orihime and repeated what he said to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra I fell in love with you, when I first lived here. I was enchanted with you as well. I never thought anyone would be able to take my breath away like you now I know you do. I promise to love and care and live for you now and forever." She kissed his cheek as she put his ring on.

"As noone here objects, with the power of hueco Muendo, and the blessings of Soul Society, I now prounce these two hitched!" Said Sosuke Aizen. Everyone cheered and chuckled as Ulquiorra kissed Orihime. Ichigo threw confetti at the newlyweds. Rukia threw rice and noodles for some odd reason. Ulquiorra smiled as he broke the kiss. "I love you Orihime Cifer!" He declared. "I love you too, Ulquiorra Cifer!" She giggled and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the wedding? Should I write out the reception? And how many more chapters should I do? Please remember to review!


	35. Chapter thirty-five: The reception and smut a bit part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone last chapters are being written. The next story is about to be started. I have to close the poll. Sorry but new story will have two main pairs. Everyone should all ready know who the pairs are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does. I do not own this light I see, that goes to the bleach collection.
> 
> Claimer: I own my ocs and I co own the Durian affect with the Fujoshi.
> 
> warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc
> 
> Special thanks:
> 
> To my beloved reader's thank you for following and those who favorited I am glad you like this story. You guys make me smile on the worst of days. Arigato Minna! New record on long chapters and took me 6 hours!

Reader's POV~

Everyone gathered for the reception. Everyone sat down at the tables but Ichigo stood and cleared his throat. "Congratulations to my friend since middle school, Orihime. I never thought she would marry an arrancar. But I am very happy that she has found her true love." Ichigo said with a grin. Rukia rolled her eyes at the way he put his words. "To Orihime and batty!" Toasted Ichigo.

Everyone held their glasses up. "Cheers to the newlyweds." They cheered with smiles and grins. Orihime blushed quite red, and took a drink of her drink. Rukia now stood up with a smile. "I have known Orihime for a while, we have become great friends. I am glad she has found happiness and love. Cheers to you and Bat-espada!" She held her glass up. Everyone cheered once again and drank some of their drinks.

As Rukia sat down Juushiro kissed her cheek."Great speech love." He smiled. She blushed quite a bit. "Thank you Juushiro." She said as she pecked his cheek. They watched as Orihime greeted Shunsui to the table when he bowed. "Shunsui-kun please stand." She smiled as she got up. He stood and chuckled. "Congratulations to both of you. I have a gift from squad one." He said with a smile. Ulquiorra stood beside Orihime and chuckled.

"Why thank you." She bowed. Shunsui waved his hand. "Hey it is your wedding day. I am happy for you Orihime chan." He smiled. She giggled a bit. Shunsui held out a envelope. Orihime took the envelope and she and Ulquiorra opened it."A trip to France " They both said in awe. "Shunsui nodded. "Yes for ten days." He answered Orihime giggled and hugged Shunsui. "Thank you!" She replied.

Rukia Kuchiki's POV~

I sat and watched as Orihime hugged head captain Shunsui Kyouraku. Juushiro went up and gave Orihime our present to her and Ulquiorra. It was a trip to the seretei hot springs on the East side. "Thank you Juushiro-kun!" Orihime giggled as she hugged my Fiancee. I smiled and giggled at Orihime. She is so happy. Ulquiorra came over. "Lady Rukia." He said with a small soft smile. I looked up at Ulquiorra and smiled. "Congratulations Ulquiorra." I said as I stood and bowed. He chuckled as he bowed as well.

"I am happy for you and Orihime. She is a good woman and she loves you. " I said as I kept smiling. He chuckled again with the smile still there. "I know she is good. I love her with my entire soul and my heart." He said in a soft but firm voice. I nodded as I gave him a hug. "I hope you also have a great honeymoon." I added to what I already said. He hugged me as well. "Thank You Rukia Kuchiki." He replied.

He walked back over to Orihime and asked her if she wanted to dance. Her eyes light up. "Yes I would be honored." She answered him. They walked onto the dance floor. "Shuhei Hisagi the music I asked you about Please?" Asked Ulquiorra. Shuhei started the music.

~This light I see~

Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu  
Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi  
Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita

"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o  
Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda  
Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de  
Nani o te ni shite yuku?

I'm believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure

Orihime smiled as they danced as did Ulquiorra. I was smiling as well.

Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi  
Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta  
Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara  
Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure

"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni  
Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda  
Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de  
Nani o te ni shite yuku?

I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure

He twirled Orihime and she giggled. He chuckled and still danced like they're the only ones here. Juushiro held his hand out. "Dance with me my love?" He asked. I smiled as I took his hand. "Yes I will." I said.

Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu  
Kokoro o hanatsu  
Hikari o hanatsu  
I'm believing...

Believing, this light I see  
Tashika na hikari yo  
Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure

I'm believing, this light I see  
Kodoku na hikari yo  
Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure

We danced happily. At the end of the song the guys twirled and dipped us, then kissed us with so much love. I wrapped my arms around Juushiro's neck and Orihime wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck. Everyone clapped. I heard a few whistles. I blushed so hard.

Juushiro's POV~

I stood Rukia back up and walked with her over to the table. "You are such an amazing dancer Juushiro!" Rukia exclaimed. I chuckled and kissed her. "Lovebirds find a room." Yelled Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Rukai fummed. "He is lucky this is Orihime's wedding." She glared at the espada. I chuckled as I hugged her close. "I know. Let's get some food. You look a bit hungry." I said with a smile.

She giggled and nodded. We walked to the food tables. "I think I will get some Sweet and Sour chicken, along with some wontons. Maybe some rice, and stewed leeks." I said as i looked at the food. She smiled. "I think some cucumbers and stewed leeks, and wontons, and ribs, along with sweet and sour chicken." She giggled. I nodded and we got our food and sat down. "So what else did Orihime get that you saw?" She asked. I chuckled. "I saw she got a few bracelets from her friend Tatsuki in the world of the living." I said as I smiled.

Rukia giggled. "Aww Tatsuki is so sweet." She said. I nodded. "Tatsuki got Ulquiorra some clothes from there." I chuckled. She laughed softly. I continued to eat as did Rukia.

Ulquiorra's POV~

We sat down after getting our food. A break between gifts. Orihime sat down beside me. I smiled softly. "Big night huh Hime. But it's not even begun." I chuckled. She blushed as she nodded. "Yes I am happy. I love you Ulquiorra." She said as she kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit. "I love you too." I said smiling and kissed her cheek too.

Then everyone softly tapped their glasses with their spoons. We blushed as we stood. I leaned and kissed her as I held her. She kissed back with love and passion just like I kissed her with. Everyone cheered as we kissed. We sat down after kissing and ate. Another song started playing.

~Moon~

Mabushii hikari wa itsumo tooku mieteru Taiyo oto hoshi kage ni mi o hi soreta Kotoba ni tase no wa amae ni nara nai kara Wa yuu tabi shou koe na koku na~ temo Ha ojiru i sore dake wa Watashi wo sukoshi de yuku Hikari to yari wo Kuri kaesu tabi Iro wo wasure kage ta Itsu no hika Kuri taeru toki Suburi ieru youni Kono aoi kokoro no yo Kyou mo hibi kiza mo Tadashii koto nado taezu kawari yuku nara Taiyo oto hoshi tachi wa ni mamo~ temo Ao jiru ii sore wa shita Watashi wa susunde ku Tatachi wo kaete Kao soku natte Kumori kakure kaketa Itsu no hika Domoi dasu toki Tsuyoku dakeru youni Hou marui kokoro no yo Kyou mo hibi kiza mo Yoru no tabi ni Ake kurete michi kakete Hami mashite shimatte mo Matta sude kite kureru Tomo yureru kokoro no yo Kyou ikite shou kora Itsumademo ageru yoru nado Nai no to onaji youni Iru mo kitte omo ate shimau Dake do tomaranai Kono aoi kokoro no yo Iu yami to (Iu yami to) Asa yake wo (Asa yake wo) Nanimo temu Tsu nadou (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) (Tsu nadou~) (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) Mae, Sode no Shirayuki Yahari... Shikai dekina no ka? Dekiru wake nari masu Sono tano katana ni wa Mou watakushi wa inaide no desu kara

Rukia and her fiancee went up and danced during the song. They looked great. "They are in love beyond words." I whispered to Orihime. We watched their dancing. Rukia giggled a few times as she danced with Juushiro Ukitake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww well I did say two part chapter! Please remember to review!


	36. Chapter thirty-six: The reception and smut a bit part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Last chapters! Since fanfiction is deleting alot of stories with mentions of smut, I can not do much that way.
> 
> The next story is about to be started. I have to close the poll. Sorry but new story will have two main pairs. Everyone should all ready know who the pairs are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does. I do not own this light I see, that goes to the bleach collection.
> 
> Claimer: I own my ocs and I co own the Durian affect with the Fujoshi.
> 
> warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc
> 
> Special thanks:
> 
> To my beloved reader's thank you for following and those who favorited I am glad you like this story. You guys make me smile on the worst of days. Arigato Minna!
> 
> moon: belongs to bleach singers and owners, any other songs to their rightful owners
> 
> fly: belongs to hillary duff

Moon~

Mabushii hikari wa itsumo tooku mieteru Taiyo oto hoshi kage ni mi o hi soreta Kotoba ni tase no wa amae ni nara nai kara Wa yuu tabi shou koe na koku na~ temo Ha ojiru i sore dake wa Watashi wo sukoshi de yuku Hikari to yari wo Kuri kaesu tabi Iro wo wasure kage ta Itsu no hika Kuri taeru toki Suburi ieru youni Kono aoi kokoro no yo Kyou mo hibi kiza mo Tadashii koto nado taezu kawari yuku nara Taiyo oto hoshi tachi wa ni mamo~ temo Ao jiru ii sore wa shita Watashi wa susunde ku Tatachi wo kaete Kao soku natte Kumori kakure kaketa Itsu no hika Domoi dasu toki Tsuyoku dakeru youni Hou marui kokoro no yo Kyou mo hibi kiza mo Yoru no tabi ni Ake kurete michi kakete Hami mashite shimatte mo Matta sude kite kureru Tomo yureru kokoro no yo Kyou ikite shou kora Itsumademo ageru yoru nado Nai no to onaji youni Iru mo kitte omo ate shimau Dake do tomaranai Kono aoi kokoro no yo Iu yami to (Iu yami to) Asa yake wo (Asa yake wo) Nanimo temu Tsu nadou (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) (Tsu nadou~) (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) (Kizamo) (Ega ko~) Mae, Sode no Shirayuki Yahari... Shikai dekina no ka? Dekiru wake nari masu Sono tano katana ni wa Mou watakushi wa inaide no desu kara

Rukia and her fiancee went up and danced during the song. They looked great. "They are in love beyond words." I whispered to Orihime. We watched their dancing. Rukia giggled a few times as she danced with Juushiro Ukitake. She is a very happy soul reaper. I now chuckled as my wife ate some bread with cream cheese on it.

"I'm still a bit hungry. But who is to complain." She giggled. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "Yes I know." I smiled. I watched as Isshin downed his beer in one go. "Well he will be drunk by the end of the night." I held back a laugh. Orihime giggled at Isshin kurosaki a bit.

Uryuu's POV~

I changed the music over again. I got up and got something to eat. "Hello Uryuu Ishida." Said a soft monotone voice. I chuckled as I turned. "Hello Lieutenant kurotsuchi." I greeted with a smile. She smiled a soft smile. "Are you enjoying yourself Uryuu Ishida?" She asked.

I chuckled and nodded. "As well as I can." I said. She softly giggled. I finished getting some food. She shifted her feet. "Um Uryuu?" She said blushing. "Humm?" I hummed. She wore a beautiful Blue kimono with roses embroidered in it, with purple underlays. "Will you dance with me on the next song?" She asked. I blushed a bit. "Yes I will Nemu Kurotsuchi." I smiled and still I bet blushed. Then the next song started.

"Fly"

I extended my hand to Nemu. "Shall we?" I asked her. She blushed softly and nodded as we walked out to the dance floor.

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

We danced gracefully. She smiled as I did too.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change.

As we finished I was smiling and I kissed her much to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's disdain. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Mayuri of course was in a corner probably plotting how to torture me. Nemu smiled happily. She bowed to everyone who clapped and cheered and I led her to sit down.

Reader's POV~

Juushiro danced with Rukia, Shunsui with Nanao, Byakuya sat the song out and the song was two worlds. Rukia giggled and sang along as her and Juushiro danced. He laughed as they danced and spun her. "My girl loves this song huh?" He asked. She giggled as they danced and yelled "YES!" And he laughed more.

Ulquiorra got up when anima rossa came on.

~Anima Rossa~

kaze o kiru tsubame no you ni  
isshun de mezasu aoi umi e ikeru nara  
konna ni doro to hokori ni mamireta  
ibara no michi o yukazu sunda no ni  
senaka ni wa tsubasa wa haezu  
kono ashi wa motsure tsumazuki saki wa mada nagai

soredemo otokotachi wa hitamuki ni arukitsuzukeru

Orihime motioned for Rukia, Nanao, and Nemu to come to the dance floor with Juushiro and Shunsui, and Uryuu. So they did.

kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa kono tabi no saki o shiru darou  
ashimoto o terashitekureru hikari no you ni kagayaiteru  
kimi to koko ni iru koto o boku wa sore o ai to yonde ii no kai?  
kono karada kono kokoro kimi o zutto mamoritai

soba ni iru owari made

They danced as night and day, day and night. All four looking absolutely magnificent.

konayuki no kesshou no you ni  
utsukushii katachi no mono nante nozomanai  
mashite ya shimari no warui nareau bakari no mono nara  
mou nakute ii  
kirikiri to haritsumeteiru pianosen no you ni  
tsunagaru koto o nozonderu

kesshite me o sorasazu massugu ni mitsumetsuzukeru

unmei no kane ga naru  
sore wa naniiro no "asu" to yobu ndarou?  
yorokobi mo kanashimi mo bokutachi ni wa erabenai  
naraba kimi no namida ni mo hohoemi ni mo hana o soeyou  
sono kimochi kitto wasurenai  
boku to tomo ni yakitsukeyou

hanasanai owari made

kimi ga koko ni iru koto de boku wa boku de iru imi o shiru nda  
hotobashiru makka na aijou boku no inochi o moyashiteru  
kimi no tame ni boku wa iru kara  
kono karada kono kokoro kimi o zutto mamoritai

They spun and danced and in the end they guys dipped their girls for a kiss.

soba ni iru owari made hanasanai

The ending was star perfect as said by Sosuke Aizen. he clapped along with everyone else perfectly. Gin wolf whistled. It was now the end of the reception, and everyone was filing to their given rooms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I know a CLIFFIE! But hey with the power out today I had to get it done at my friends.


	37. Chapter thirty-seven: The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Last chapter of book one! I hope you guys are ready! I hope so much you are cause I am ready to start on the sequel!
> 
> The next story is about to be started. I have to close the poll. Sorry but new story will have two main pairs. Everyone should all ready know who the pairs are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki Kubo does. I do not own this light I see, that goes to the bleach collection.
> 
> Claimer: I own my ocs and I co own the Durian affect with the Fujoshi.
> 
> warnings: oocness, a lil difference in worlds, etc
> 
> Special thanks:
> 
> To my beloved reader's thank you for following and those who favorited I am glad you like this story. You guys make me smile on the worst of days. Arigato Minna!
> 
> moon: belongs to bleach singers and owners, any other songs to their rightful owners
> 
> fly: belongs to hillary duff
> 
> blossom: to owners the credits go to

"Blossom"

Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer~

~Reader's POV~

They walked to their room, but got taken by both their attending arrancars. Orihime was an outer room, of the adjacent apartments in their rooms. SHe giggled as she got out her new nightgown. "How about this new one Cami?" She asked her attendant. Her attendant giggled and smiled in approvement. "Perfect Orihime-sama!" Cami exclaimed. Orihime giggled as she slipped it on with Cami's help.

Ulquiorra got his yukata out, brand new. He slid in to it, it had black bats with flower designs all over. "I will give her the night she has dreamed of tonight.' He whispered to himself. His attendant ran off to get the wrapped gifts he asked for. He noticed there was a few in the apartments all ready. "Here they are Ulquiorra sama." His attendant smiled a little. "Thank you." He said as he took them.

His attendant bowed and stepped back. "Announcing the arrival of Orihime Cifer Sama." Announced Cami. Ulquiorra smiled as Orihime walked in. "We will leave you both to have your wedding night." The attendants bowed and left. Orihime smiled and scanned Ulquiorra. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his new yukata. She blushed hard. He chuckled as he got an eyeful of her and her nightgown which hugged her body. She came over to him. "You look amazing my Handsome husband." She smiled and kissed him. He held her to him as they kissed. She broke for air. He smiled as he turned on the music , low of course.

Maioriru hana no you na  
Shiroi yume wo daite nemutta  
Oikakeru sore wa awaku  
Mada yuuyami ni hikari mo sasezu  
Toozakaru kage no you ni  
Nobiteku kioku - tachi  
Itsumademo utsukushiku  
Houmurisareru hodo kizamitsuketa  
Utsumuku soburi sae mo emi mo misezu  
Tsuyoku saiteiru  
-instrumental-  
Kono yoru ni sakihokore  
Dare ni mo shirenu mama  
Ano aoi tsuki ga kitto  
Tsutaete kureru darou sotto mitsumeta  
Utsumuku soburi sae mo emi mo misezu  
Tsuyoku saiteiru

Orihime sat on the edge of their king size bed. Ulquiorra sat next to her. "Hey my love, are you ready for our wedding night." He asked. Orihime blushed red. "Yes I am my love." She smiled happily to Ulquiorra. He chuckled and kissed her forehead then her nose, cheeks and finally lips. She laid back blushing. "Mhm so soft." He said as He explored down to the edge of her nightgown. She bit back a moan. "Oh Ulquiorra." She strained out.

He lifted her nightgown over her head. She helped him. He chuckled as she now laid in her underwear. hey kissed as he undressed and laid above her. " I love you Orihime." He said with a smile. She kissed him."I love you too Ulquiorra." She smiled brightly. He proceeded to make love to her, and made to her most passionately.

Juushiro and Rukia~

Reader's POV~

They walked to the room they were given. Rukia smiled at Juushiro. "Juushiro I love you." She said as she kissed him. He kissed her back passionately as he picked her up and carried her to the room. They both were smiling as they broke for air. He stroked her face as he carried her into their room they are staying in. "Thank you my love." He smirked as he pulled off her dress over her head. He then turned on the music on low.

shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo

miwatasu kagiri no yami to kattou tesaguri no hibi  
bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo dakishime aruita

atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame

He took off his shirt and pants. She giggled and blushed at his muscles.

shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo  
"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
yuushuu no bi yori me no mae no teki wo

kokoro nai kotoba hokosaki subete wo nomikomi aruita

tsukareta fushin wa jishin ni neji mage

He then took the rest of her clothes off and his. She kissed him passionately again.

kurushikute nigetakute ma ga sashita mirai wa  
yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de  
jikan nante yoso nante kechirashite hohoenda  
ano koro nani mo kowaku nakattaro?

shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo  
"Mamoritai anata" ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
yuushuu no bi yori me no mae no teki wo

itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute  
koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu  
matomete tsureteitte ageru sa hanasanai de  
zutto nari yamanu ranbu no merodi

He now was over her kissing down her body and she moaned. He smirked as he got her to moan so sensually. She blushed and whispered. "I need you Juushiro." That was all he needed to hear. He came back up, and kissed her as he made amazing love to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it for the last chapter. Keep your eyes out for the new sequel. Please remember to review!


	38. AN

Hey everyone! A scream of life is now up. It is the next installment in the uqluihime series.

~toshiruki forever


End file.
